omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint Wiki:Manual of Style
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page is a guide to the general editing policies of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint Wiki. It is recommended that all users read this prior to editing or creating articles on the Wiki, as having users write articles in a standardized manner would save editors a lot of correction work. For a specific guide to the organization of various types of articles, see the page organization guidelines. The content of this page is constantly undergoing review and editing as the Wiki grows and develops. Anything here is subject to change. This documentation format is derived from the Undertale Wiki's own documentation. General Article content * As stated in the regulations, all content in articles must be factual i.e. canonical. Any speculation, conjecture, or theorizing may only be added if there is strong evidence to support it in canon. Said evidence must be sourced. * Article content should be appropriately sourced, so that its accuracy may be verified. See the References and citations section for a guide on how to format and add sources. * As far as possible, articles must remain focused and accurate to their subject. If another article's content is relevant to the main article, summarize or explain the relevant content in a concise manner, rather than elaborating excessively. * Use Plain English as far as possible, and avoid unnecessarily complex language. However, do not use slang or colloquial terms. Keep a balance between formality and accessibility. If in doubt about how to do this, feel free to . * For living characters, always write articles in present tense. This includes the Synopsis section on pages, which describes the subject's involvement in ORV. The History section, however, should always be in past tense; this is the section which describes the subject's history prior to the start of ORV. ** Dead characters' articles should be in past tense throughout. Terminology and naming * On this Wiki, we aim to adhere as far as possible to recognizable names and terminology. In the majority of cases, this means using the names and terminology established by RainbowTurtle, although in some cases we will use a combination of the names/terminology of RainbowTurtle and A_Passing_Wanderer. ** For the majority of the main cast, use RainbowTurtle's spellings (Kim Dokja, Yoo Sangah, Han Sooyoung, Lee Hyunsung, Jung Heewon etc.). ** For the regressor and main character of Ways of Survival, however, the spelling Yoo Joonghyuk will be used. See the trivia section of his article for an explanation. ** Use Story and Giant Story when talking about the components of an individual's narrative. Do not use Fable/Great Fable. ** When in doubt about which version of a name/term is being used, check for the article about the relevant topic, or search for prior mentions of the topic on other articles. Files Any file uploaded to the Wiki must be a PNG file (for still images), or GIF file/video link (for animations). You may upload files to the Wiki that are used in comments, blog posts, message threads etc., although these must be placed in Category:User files. Images that are used in articles should be placed in Category:Gallery files. Although there are no strict standards for mainspace file naming, users are advised to name files in the format GeneralSubject_SpecificSubject_(Source/Language/Version/OtherDetails).png. Use spaces instead of underscores. : Example 1: An image of Kim Dokja from the volume 3 cover has the subject Kim Dokja and the image is sourced from the Volume 3 cover. Therefore, the appropriate filename would be Kim Dokja (Volume 3 cover).png. : Example 2: The new version of the ORV volume 1 cover with its title written in Korean, has the general subject "ORV", and the specific subject "Volume 1 cover"; it is also the Korean language version, and it is the updated i.e. new version. Therefore, the appropriate filename would be ORV Volume 1 cover (Korean ver, new).png. Formatting notes Headings and sub-headings * Article headings should be written in Sentence case—that is to say, only the first word of the heading should be capitalized. Do not use Title Case, where every word outside of prepositions and short conjunctions is capitalized. * Article headings should not contain italicization, bolding, or any other kind of formatting. Tables * Tables use the .wikiatable class. ** Tables with the first column as headings use the .columnhead class. Links # There should only be one link to a page in an article that mentions said page several times. For instance, though Yoo Joonghyuk is discussed multiple times in the article on , the page Yoo Joonghyuk should only be linked the first time his name is mentioned. Some exceptions to this rule exist: #* When there are links leading to different subsections of the same article #* When one link is in the infobox and the other is in the main body of the article #* On Character articles, where characters must be linked in three places: #*# #*# When they appear in the main body of the article #*# Their names when used as headings in the "Relationships" section #* On Chapter, Episode, and Volume articles, where characters must be linked in three places: #*# The "New Character(s)" section in the infobox #*# When they appear in the "Summary" section #*# The "Characters by appearance" section # Section headers must not include links! Place all links in the body of the article. ## The only exception to this is the "Relationships" section of Character articles, where each heading should be a link to the character in question. # Wherever possible, create or , as applicable. This rule is particularly applicable when referencing ORV chapters—you must link to the chapter article on the Wiki, not to the chapter itself on Webnovel. Code standards and spacing Spacing in the source code, although not generally visible to most users, is enforced for readability purposes. Leave a blank line between all elements, except in two cases: * between, before, and after magic words * for paragraph content directly under its immediate heading/subheading. Space must be left between a heading and subheadings. __MAGICWORD1HERE__ __MAGICWORD2HERE__ This is an introduction to an article. Appearance 3rd round Appearance goes here. 1863rd round Appearance goes here. References and citations As far as possible, all content on ORV Wiki should have a citation to a reliable source for verification and reference purposes. Reliable sources include the official ORV chapters, Sing Shong's posts on Munpia or Ridibooks, or newspaper articles/other official publications. Creating references Visual Editor References in Visual Editor}} Use of the Visual Editor is recommended when adding references to an article. To add references in Visual Editor: # Select the Insert option on the top menu. # Select the References option from the Insert menu. # In the window that appears, you can either: #* create a new reference, following the formatting rules listed below #* link to a pre-existing reference. To do this, select the Use an existing reference button on the bottom left, then select the reference you want from the window that pops up # At the end of the article, check to see if a references section has already been added. If not, insert the template directly above any category links. Source editor To add references in source editor, use the following code: This is text with a citation.Reference goes here. You can also include or links as needed. For items sharing a reference, you can assign the reference a name, and later use that name to refer back to the applicable reference. This is text with a citation.Reference goes here. Only the text added to the reference where the name is first assigned will be included in said reference. The nametag from the first reference will automatically call that same reference for multiple inline citations. Later, you can reuse this reference.Although remember—this text won't show up! The above code will produce the following: : This is text with a citation.Reference goes here. Only the text added to the reference where the name is first assigned will be included in said reference. : The nametag from the first reference will automatically call that same reference for multiple inline citations. : Later, you can reuse this reference.Although remember—this text won't show up! The references names that are automatically generated by the Visual Editor (:0, :1, and so on) are the preferred ones. However, you are not required to use these. You can name the references anything you like, as long as it is at least one character long. At the end of an article, before any categorization, insert the template to create the references section. (This automatically creates the References heading as well, so you don't have to put a heading above the template.) Do not use the tag, as this can create overly long reference sections, which the References template is designed to deal with. Placement Inline citations are placed immediately after the text they apply to. If the content drawn from the source is an entire paragraph, the citation should be placed at the end of the paragraph, and not at the end of the first sentence. Any punctuation, excluding dashes and brackets, should be placed immediately before the reference. If there are 3 or more citations in quick succession within a single sentence, place all the citations at the end of the sentence instead. Formatting Chapters Link the Wiki article for the relevant chapter, rather than linking to the Webnovel page for the same chapter. Chapter ## : Example: Chapter 89 Chapter comments Write the citation as "Comments on Chapter ##", followed by the username of the user who posted the comment. End the line with a colon and include the comment itself on the next line, indented and italicized. As chapter comments cannot be linked, place a internal link on the chapter number instead, and place an external link to the user's profile as well. ; The main body of the comment must be included in the reference, as there is otherwise no direct way to access specific comments through links, and one user may leave multiple comments on the same chapter. Note: if the chapter has already been linked to earlier in the page or in an earlier reference, do not link it in the chapter comment reference. Comments on Chapter ##, user UserName: : Comment goes here. ; Example : Comments on Chapter 363, user Namael_005: :: What the hell? … Novel Updates Forum posts Link NUF, then follow it with the phrase "post by user UserName" linked to the relevant post. If including the post content, end the line with a colon and include the relevant post content on the next line, indented and italicized. Else, end the reference at "post by user UserName". ; With post content Novel Updates Forum, post by user UserName: : Post content goes here. ; Without post content Novel Updates Forum, post by user UserName ; Example: With post content : Novel Updates Forum, post by user A_Passing_Wanderer: :: Hi everyone. Some news… ; Example: Without post content : Novel Updates Forum, post by user A_Passing_Wanderer Articles List the title in quotes, followed by the name of the author (if available) and the italicized name of the news source. End the citation with the date. Place the link only on the title of the article. Article name, Writername for News-source, DD MMMM YYYY ; Example : "‘신과함께’ 제작사 ‘전지적 독자 시점’ 영화화 “글로벌 프로젝트될 것”", Park Areum for Newsen, 18 September 2019 Tweets and other social media Though social media is generally not a reliable source, if Twitter/Tumblr etc. posts have helpful information, one may link them. However, users should be aware that information drawn from such sources is subject to immediate removal if it is found to be false/unreliable. When linking social media posts, write the post type, then attribute it to the bolded username of the author. Place a link to the post on the whole statement. [http://samplepostlink.here/post/1863039158 Post by user UserName] ; Example : [https://twitter.com/wovenstarlight/status/1186802285256630272 Tweet by user wovenstarlight] If including the content of posts in the reference, one may use the same structure as for NUF posts including content. That is to say, end the line with a colon and include the relevant post content on the next line, indented and italicized. Citation needed In the case that you come across content without a citation, attempt to verify it yourself. If you cannot verify it, place the template in front of the relevant content, as you would place a normal citation. This will add the article to Category:Articles lacking sources, from where community members can then help fill out proper citations. If is added to your edit, attempt to find a citation. Do not add this template to an edit that is obviously spam, shitposting, or other content. Additionally, do not add this template in an attempt to cast doubt onto another editor's work, or for other malicious reasons.